I am Wade Load
by captainkodak1
Summary: In the continuing series of the "I am" fics Wade comes forward now to speak about his freinds.


Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this fiction and all of the "I am" series of fictions.

**I am Wade Load**

Hi, there, this is Wade Load. Could you adjust your webcam camera so I can see you all? Also you can move your microphone so that I can hear you better. That's better. Your web connection is a really fast one so we should be able to talk. I was able to hack into your system pretty easily. Some friends told me that you wanted to know about my two best friends, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Well, just sit back, relax and I tell you everything I know.

I have been their technical person since the first few missions. Kim's first real mission was to save some rich guy from his own security system. She was able to flip through the security beams and turn them off. That was the start for those two. They really didn't get into the real missions until they were in high school. Then they really started to take on some real bad dudes. Drakken, Shego, and Gill were some of the first villains they had to fight. They took on a lot of missions over the years and for the most part they always won. They might have had set backs from time to time but they always won in the end.

Kim is really a great gal. She is smart, strong and expert in the martial arts. She is an excellent leader and one of the best cheerleaders that Middleton has ever seen. She is really good at putting Bonnie Rockwaller in her place. She is the leader and creator of Team Possible. She does a real good job leading the team of two into and out of some very tight situations. But she is also the average teenaged girl. The one time I got upset with her was the time Drakken had sprayed her with some chemical that would make her disappear each time that she blushed. Ron got her to her room and she promised to stay right there while Ron and I went and got the antidote from some plant in the Amazon. I sent my robot with Ron to help him get the flower. Well, the robot didn't make it through the mission but Ron did and ended up saving Kim. Kim by the way had broken her promise to stay in her room and had gone on a date with Josh Mankey. This gave Drakken the perfect chance to do things to embarrass her and make her disappear. By the time Ron got back she was just about completely gone. But Ron saved her and stepped back into the background. Although Ron didn't like Kim seeing Josh, He didn't do anything to stop her. That hasn't been the first time that Ron has saved Kim. There have been a number of times that Ron has saved Kim. He had saved her twice from that freak Gill, the time with the spinning tops of doom, and a couple of other times.

Kim does get angry at Ron sometimes and may treat him a little badly once in awhile. But she understands him better than anyone. I know she cares a great deal for him. One time a mission came up on Christmas Eve. Ron was in Kim's room when I called them on the Kimmunicator. Ron told me that he would take the mission himself to save Christmas for Kim. Well, things didn't go real well and for awhile Kim thought Ron might have been killed. I don't know if she really cried but she was upset to say the least. Later, I heard that she gave Ron their first kiss under the mistletoe. There was another one later but she was under the control of some moodulator thing and really wasn't controlling her own actions. I think as that time and what was to come after that she and Ron started to become closer than ever. There was the time that Ron and Felix started to do more together. Kim seemed to be left out. For the first time Ron was doing something without Kim being there. Kim tried to fit in but learned there are parts to Ron's life that she doesn't fit in. Felix's wheelchair was stolen in a mission in the midst of all that, but the three of the recovered it. Kim also respects Ron in her own special way. No one really else does except me and maybe Kim's parents. But she seems to know that no one else has ever stood with her or beside her like Ron has.

Ron Stoppable is an unusual guy. He has a saying of never be normal and he really works hard to keep that saying true. He may be scared of a lot of stuff and to him there are a lot of things that are "sick and wrong". But no one takes care of Kim better than Ron. That one time that he had to go to the Amazon to get the pollen from that flower, he really showed just how far he would go for Kim. I mean he faced wild animals, fell off a cliff and generally risked it all for Kim. Ron sometimes is not all there if you know what I mean. Sometimes he is so clueless. I know sometimes he takes Kim for granted as a girl. I think he sees her so much as a friend that he never really sees that she is a girl that has some needs that need to be filled. She is searching for someone to fill that place in her heart that is just now coming open. He has a hard time seeing that. Not that he has thought about it.

The moodulator incident really had an effect on him. He had thought of Kim as a girlfriend before but when Kim really started to chase him, it quickly got on his nerves. I mean she never even chased Josh the way she went after Ron. There was the time that some freaky machine changed Ron into a villain. And BOY do I mean a villain. He made Drakken look pretty bad. When Kim went to stop him he had Kim captured before she could even think twice. Ron had even Shego scared and I mean scared. I heard she just about did anything and everything Ron ordered and without saying a word. Ron was changed back and was back to normal soon, or should I say normal for being Ron. He and Kim had their first "date" out of that incident. If you ask either one of them they will both flatly deny that it was a date. But if it looks like a duck, walk's like a duck and quacks like a duck then it is a duck. Kim and Ron went to a wedding for one of Ron's cousins and Kim went with Ron. They both appeared to really have a good time together. That was right before the moodulator incident. Ron really appreciated Kim going with him to the wedding. I think he started to see her as a little more than a friend during and after that time. I mean he really started trying to do things to impress Kim as a girl and not as a friend. Although he as just starting to be under the influence of that change machine that turned him evil he seemed to start seeing her differently. I know that Ron really cares for Kim. He is not turned off by what she does. I mean a lot of guys have a problem going out with a girl who takes on super villains in her spare time. It doesn't bother Ron; he seems just to be proud to be part of her team. He wants to be there to support her.

Those two may not realize it but each of them really needs the other. There are those who say that Kim and Ron are destined to be together. I say naw, or at least that what my mom says. What do I know I am only 13 years old? I asked my mom about Kim and Ron one time because I was worried about the two of them. She sat down and told me that Kim and Ron were two very unique individuals. They each have special qualities and the each have special problems. The unique thing about Kim and Ron was that were ones faults were where the others strengths were. Kim is impulsive where Ron is steady, Ron should work harder while Kim really knows how to work hard. They each compliment each other in so many special ways. Then my mom looked me in the eye and told me this. She said that Kim and Ron work to accept each other as they are, they don't try to change each other. Although Kim tried to change Ron awhile back she changed her mind after the catastrophe it nearly caused. They each have failed and hurt each other over the years. Yet they still forgive each other and work to help each other no matter what the problem may be. My mom said the most important thing was the Kim and Ron completely and utterly trust the other, and each of them has faith in the other. So few couples have the combination of traits and qualities of friendship and companionship that Kim and Ron have that it is not destiny that will bring them together, but it will be the desire to take care of a person who means more to them than their own lives mean.

I never knew my mom could be so smart, but what she said makes a lot of sense. I mean that must be Kim's and Ron's secret weapon. Drakken has been looking some fantastic weapon all these years. Shego trains and trains to be a better fighter. Monkeyfist goes from temple to temple trying to get some strange mystical power. Killigan uses all kinds of crazy ideas. Yet all of them are defeated time and time again by a pair of friends who have complete trust and faith in each other. They have been defeated by a pair of teens who have a simple, complete, wholesome friendship between a very special guy and special girl that has been tested time and time again. A friendship that has grown and continues to grow into the future. It is so simple it is funny. The bond of a friendship can defeat the most high tech villains in the world.

Well, that's all for now, I see an alert has come up on the computer. Drakken has stolen some laser. Well, Kim and Ron will get it back, that is for sure. I got to get in touch with Kim and Ron. IM me anytime you like. I'll try and chat when I can.

* * *

Hope all you enjoyed this fic on Wade. I still have a few of these "I am's" to do, but with a little dedication and work I'll get them done. I really appreaciate of of those who have sent in reviews on my I am stories and the others. I also appreciate the other comments that some of you have made about my stories in your own notes. I put quite a bit of work into some of these pieces and it is nice to be appreciated. As always read and review. Thanks.


End file.
